


Bit-O-Honey

by DangerTaylor



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All the Honey Puns, Banter, Blow Jobs, Erotic Massage, F/M, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Orgasms for money, Praise Kink, Squirting, Star Wars Modern AU, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this is me trying to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerTaylor/pseuds/DangerTaylor
Summary: Rey sees an ad for Kylo’s Honey Pot and decides to support a local beekeeper.Little does she know what that is not the kind of honey Kylo is harvesting.~~OR~~Where Rose sets Rey up with an erotic massage and Rey doesn’t understand that the honey pot is her vagina.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 61
Kudos: 239





	1. Sweeter Than Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notquitegreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notquitegreylo/gifts).



> Y’all don’t even know how much fun I have had writing this little fic for a dear friend of mine! 
> 
> This is my first go at a crack fic. I think I’m funny, but my husband disagrees. 😂
> 
> I’ll put any triggering themes in the ends notes of chapter one. 
> 
> Thank you so much to MyJediLife and CheshireSmiles for the beta work! You ladies keep my ideas flowing and my tenses in check! 😉
> 
> Enjoy!

****

**Sweeter Than Honey**

Rey Johnson moved to the Atlanta suburb of Stone Mountain two years ago. Her first few years out of college, she lived in the city and enjoyed what most young professionals did about the hustle and bustle with a dash of nightlife. There was always something to do or someplace to be, but Rey wasn’t like everyone and soon moved out of the city.

In her late twenties, she enjoyed the quiet life of her two-bedroom cottage on three acres of land. She traded martinis for gardening gloves, and blind dates for trips to the farmer’s market. Her friends often asked if she got lonely so far away from the city, but Rey had her hummingbirds and a family of rabbits who lived in the garden to keep her busy.

Rey wasn’t wholly unsociable. She went to mixers after work and dated from time to time, but she found that men her age were stuck in the fast lane of life, and she was looking for something different. So, she had trashy romance novels on her Kindle and a nice variety of self-pleasure toys to keep her satisfied.

Her job allowed Rey to travel often, and meeting new people across the country kept her desire for human contact in check. Rey was a new product buyer for Whole Foods, so she spent most of her day touring organic farms or zero-waste factories and her favorite perks of the job was taste-testing. She had more handmade soaps and clean beauty products than any one person could ever use.

This is where her best friend, Rose, came into play. Every two weeks, the girls would get together, drink a bottle of wine, and test out new products that were trying to make it onto the store’s shelves.

They had just returned from a trip to the farmer’s market and were sitting on Rey’s couch with organic seaweed face masks, a crisp white wine, and a spread of smoked salmon, cheese, grapes, and peach preserves from a local grower poured over a wheel of Brie. They were testing three different brands of whole-grain crackers. Rey stacked a sesame seed flavored cracker high with salmon.

“This really is a thankless job,” Rose said with her mouth full of Brie.

Rey nodded and took a swig of wine. “You are right. I really should contact the union about the horrible working conditions.”

They both laughed and clinked their glasses together while a Hallmark movie played in the background.

Rey’s phone vibrated on the table, and she picked it up to check the notification. “Hmm…” she hummed and clicked on the new email that came into her individual account. “Interesting,” she remarked.

“What’s that?” Rose asked, and leaned over to try to catch a glimpse of her friend’s phone.

Taking another sip of wine, Rey turned her phone for Rose to see. “I got an email from a local beekeeper about his products. But I don’t remember honey being on my list of items the store is looking for, and it came into my personal account.”

Rose downed the rest of her wine in one go and loaded up another cracker. “I think I got the same email. Must be from the information cards I filled out at the famer’s market.”

“Aw, Rose! You know I don’t like getting spammed with all these emails.”

“But this one looks pretty neat. You might even find something you didn’t know you were looking for.”

Rey pulled back her phone and sighed while downing the rest of her wine. “Fine. Let’s take a look.” She clicked on the link embedded in the email, and it took her to a straightforward website. “Kylo’s Honey Pot,” she read aloud before scrolling down. “Oh my! He might be the hottest beekeeper I’ve ever seen!” She turned her phone again to show Rose the picture on the site.

“He is hot!” Rose agreed with a giggle.

“Kylo Ren—“ Rey read the name under the photo. The man, Kylo, is perhaps in his thirties by the looks of some gray hairs that streak his otherwise dark, almost black hair. The photo was lit in a way that his eyes shone a deep amber-like honey, and his nose was long and proud—but not disproportionate to his face. Rey was caught by his lips, full and pink and somehow quirked into something between a pout and a smirk. His shoulders look broad, and his hair curled around his shoulders and covered his ears. He was a striking man, and Rey wouldn’t mind taking a tour of his hives just to get a closer look at him.

Scrolling further down the site, she read, “Your honey pot will overflow with Mother Nature’s sweetest nectar after just one visit with Kylo.” Rose seemed to continue to shove food in her mouth and coughed. Rey patted her friend’s back and poured more wine. “Rose, you have to slow down, or you will choke.”

“Right,” Rose confirmed and sipped her wine.

“Or you will get drunk! You’re blushing already.”

“Yep—it’s the wine,” Rose snickered into her glass and sipped.

Rey focused back on her phone, and finally got to the bottom of the page. “Looks like he gives private tours of his farm and hives. His place is just a little ways away in Peachtree Corners.”

“You should check it out. Could be a new resource for you,” Rose suggested.

“We could go together. Maybe next weekend? The weather is supposed to be good.”

“I’ll be in Tennessee visiting with Finn’s family next weekend. But that shouldn’t hold you back from enjoying yourself.”

Rey looked at her friend with suspicion as Rose tried to control her giggling. “What percent alcohol is this wine - because it has you batty!”

Rose tipped her glass. “This just means that you need to catch up!”

They both laughed and continued to eat and drink and make predictions about the big city girl who meets the handsome, but rough around the edges, bartender in the movie that they had almost forgotten was playing.

* * *

There was no way that Rose was driving back to the city in her condition, so Rey sent her to the bedroom to sleep it off. The girls had been having sleepovers since they were twelve, so sharing Rey’s queen-sized bed was not uncommon.

It was just past eight in the evening, and, if it had been two glasses of wine ago, Rey would have known that it was too late to be calling a farmer, but she couldn’t get the handsome Mr. Kylo Ren out of her mind. So, she opened the website again, scrolled to the bottom, and clicked on the attached number.

The phone rang four times before the most resonant voice she had ever heard answered.

“Kylo’s Honey Pot, this is Kylo speaking. How may I fill your pot tonight?”

Rey was momentarily stunned by the voice on the other end of her phone, and the wine made her head swim.

“Uh—hello?” The man asked again.

“Oh! Sorry! I’m here,” Rey said, still in a daze.

The deep voice chuckled. “You called me, ma’am. Is there something I can help you with?”

Rey felt her cheeks burn, and she almost lost her nerve and was going to hang up, but her lips moved faster than her brain could process. “Honey!” She yelled into the phone, and then slapped herself on the forehead before lowering her voice. “I’m calling about your advertisement about honey, and you said your name is Kylo, so you must be the owner.”

The man tried to hide another snorted laugh by clearing his throat. “You are correct, ma’am. I am the owner and operator of Kylo’s Honey Pot, and who do I have the pleasure of speaking with tonight?”

She felt her insides melting with each word he spoke. “Rey,” she again said too loudly. “My name is Rey, with an ‘e’ and a ‘y’.” She had no idea where her intelligence went in the span of a few minutes.

“I’m guessing it also has a ‘r’ in it as well.”

“Yes—yes. R-E-Y, Rey.” She was somehow back in primary school, learning how to spell her name.

“Well, Miss Rey, what questions did you have about what I do with honey?”

She tried to think why she called in the first place, but she also wanted to keep the man with the panty wetting voice talking. “I saw on your website that you give tours, but only by appointment.”

“This is correct. I run a small operation, so appointments work best.”

“I see.” Rey chewed on her lip and thought that a smaller farm wouldn’t be able to supply honey to the grocery chain, but she couldn’t deny that she also wanted to meet the man from the picture with the voice on the phone. “How does one go about getting an appointment with you, Kylo?” She tried his name out and found it rolled off her tongue.

She could hear him groan, then wood creaking, and then papers shuffling around, and she imagined him sitting at an old desk in his farmhouse. She wondered how tall he was—in the photo, he appeared to be very large, and she wasn’t surprised that a chair would protest him sitting in it.

“Typically, my customers pay half upfront and then half after the appointment.”

“What is your fee?”

“A hundred and fifty dollars.”

“That seems a little expensive.”

“All of my appointments are private.”

“Interesting. I’ve only ever done these types of things in groups.”

“Well, then you are more adventurous than most of my customers.”

Rey had never heard herself described as adventurous, and she worried about how boring Kylo’s life must be to think she was anything but ordinary. She squared her shoulders and thought if she would shell out $150 to a beekeeper, she wanted to know about his product. “I’m guessing for that price, I will be getting quite a bit of honey.”

She swore she could hear his smirk over the phone. “My customers have never complained about the amount of honey they get.”

“Is it raw?”

He coughed as if he wasn’t expecting the question. “It can be, depending on the customer’s desire.”

Rey thought that was a strange way to answer the question, but figured that some people might prefer their honey to be filtered. She tried to think of anything else she would need to know before booking an appointment. “Oh! Should I bring my own honey pot to the appointment?”

This time when he chuckled, Kylo did not try to hide it. “Yes, please. The majority of my customers bring their own honey pots for me to fill.”

Tapping her finger to her lips a few times, Rey tried to think clearly through her wine soaked mind. But there was only going to be one answer she had for Kylo and his offer to fill her honey pot, and it was, “Yes. I think I would like to book an appointment.”

She provided Kylo with her information and gave him her credit card number. He stayed on the phone with Rey until she received the appointment email. She read the instructions on how to log onto his website and book an appointment convenient to her schedule.

* * *

Rey didn’t tell Rose about the hot honey guy the next morning as she waved to her friend from the front door. She figured that once Rose got back from Tennessee over the long weekend, they could have another girls’ night, and Rey could dish about how she utterly embarrassed herself—because that was a given.

At work that week, she checked to see if Whole Foods was even looking for a new honey vendor. Rey wouldn’t mind having to see Mr. Kylo from time to time if she could get him to sign a contract. Thinking of contracts, she was not surprised to see a waiver come through her email from Kylo@Kyloshoneypot.com. She signed plenty of these over the years to limit the farmers’ liability if she was to get hurt on their property.

She digitally signed it without much fuss and then joined her team to start planning a trip out west to visit their corn suppliers. On her next break, she saw there was another email from Kylo.

**Rey, with an ‘e’ and a ‘y’,**

**Thank you for booking with Kylo’s Honey Pot. I look forward to seeing you at 9 am on Saturday, May 27th.**

**Kylo**

**P.S. - Remember to bring your honey pot ;)**

Rey blushed. The morning after she called Kylo, she almost canceled out of sheer embarrassment. She made a mental note that she was no longer allowed to make phone calls while intoxicated.

As the week went by, she became more and more nervous. Rey didn’t know where the nerves were coming from. She had met with vendors hundreds of times, and this should be no different. But why did Kylo have to be so damn sexy?

She absolutely did not pull up the website every night that week just to look at his pictures. She—did—not.

The night before her appointment, Rey stood in her kitchen washing out quart sized mason jars. She wasn’t sure how many she should bring—a hundred and fifty dollars would buy a lot of honey, even at the inflated farmer’s market prices. But she didn’t want to appear greedy, so she only packed three into a canvas tote bag.

She was up with the sun on Saturday morning. She showered, shaved, and drank two cups of coffee while still having thirty minutes to spare. Rey tried to waste time checking her emails and scrolling through Instagram, but she still left her house ten minutes early.

The drive up to Peachtree Corners took her about half an hour, and she tried to keep her heart rate down by listening to the easy listening station on the radio. Kylo’s place wasn’t hard to find, only one of four houses down a county road.

It was almost as she had imagined it—a white farmhouse with a wrap-around front porch and a dusty blue front door. There was a pickup truck in the driveway - as if any respectable farmer would drive anything else. Rey pulled up just beyond the mailbox and checked the clock on the dash—right on time.

Rey tucked her wallet and phone into the canvas bag with her three mason jars to lighten her load before turning off her car and getting out. The driveway’s gravel crunched under her feet, and she tried to peek into the back of the property to see where the hives were kept. The path up to the porch was lined with red and white flowering plants, and she found the house very quaint.

She smiled at the knocker shaped like a bee, and rapped it three times against the door. A few seconds later, she heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door, and she shifted her bag on her shoulder as she felt her palms start to sweat.

The door opened, and Rey felt like her heart fell into the space between her legs. The man in front of her was so much more than the photo online showed when she was able to piece together his over six-foot height and broad body. His eyes were so expressive, even though she had only been looking into them for all of five seconds, and she couldn’t help but swallow the thick knot in her throat when she saw his full lips quark up into a heart-stopping smirk.

“Hello.” His voice somehow seemed deeper and shook her to the bone. “You must be Rey.”

She blinked a few times as if her brain had to reset. “Rey...yes. That’s me. With an ‘e’ and a ‘y’.”

“I remember.” His smirk grew into a full-blown smile. “I’m Kylo. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Would you please come in?”

“Oh, sure—sure. Right.” Rey had apparently turned into someone only capable of stuttered one-word answers. It took more mental effort to tell her feet to move when her gaze was doing only what she could describe as eye-fucking Kylo from the top of his silken looking hair to his enormous feet.

He wore all white. Linen pants somehow flowed around and hugged his muscular thighs, and Kylo’s tee-shirt was a thicker material than those in a six-pack at the megastores. Rey had to pinch herself to prove that she was still alive, and this man was not an angel come down to collect her soul.

Her mind was so busy processing Kylo that she almost missed the original wide plank pine floors, the fireplace on the far side of the living room, and the way he had decorated the home in a tasteful mix of farmhouse chic and modern masculinity.

“Would you like something to drink? Water or tea?”

Rey noticed that she had followed Kylo into the kitchen. “Tea would be great. Hot, if you have it.”

He nodded and picked up a kettle from the stove to fill it at the sink. “You can set your things in that room just through there before we start.” He motioned with his chin towards a set of French doors with gauzy material covering the glass panes.

The door opened with a quiet squeak of old hinges in need of oiling, and Rey almost tripped over her feet at the sight of the room. The walls were white, with the same pine boards on the floor and a fireplace burning at the end of the room, but what caught her attention was the massage table set up in the center of the room. On the left wall was a bank of windows with the same gauzy curtains, and on the right wall was a sideboard lined with lit candles and an assortment of bottles filled with what looked like oils.

“Um—Kylo?” She said as she reached into her bag and pulled out one of her jars as she turned back towards the kitchen.

He was wiping his hands on a towel, and there were two teacups on the center island. “Yes, Rey?”

Their eyes met, and then he looked down to the jar clutched in her hands. “What’s that?” He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Rey’s throat felt dry, and the words almost hurt to say. “My honey pot—for, you know—honey.”

The house was deafeningly quiet, and then the kettle whistled behind them. Kylo moved almost robotically to the stove to turn off the fire. He stared at the subway tile backsplash for a long moment, then turned his head to look at her. “You read over the papers that I sent to you, correct?”

“I skimmed over them. I’ve signed plenty of liability waivers before.” She had not moved, her feet rooted to the floor.

“Those weren’t just for liability, but also consent forms.”

“Consent?” Rey furrowed her brows, and wished that she had read through all of the PDF pages.

Kylo took a step towards her, but stopped right at the edge of the kitchen island. “I think there has been a mistake.”

“A mistake?” Rey parroted. “So, there is no honey? Your business is called Kylo’s Honey Pot. I expected honey.”

“Rey, my business is to make women come, and the honey pot is your—well—“ he made a hand gesture to her lower half.

Rey wanted to be swallowed by the floor. Her heart raced, and her body felt clammy. “I’m sorry, but you do what?”

Kylo took a step back into the kitchen. “Would you like that cup of tea?” He picked up the kettle and glanced back at what was possibly a terrified expression on her face. “Or you are free to leave if you would like. I will refund your money, of course.”

Part of Rey wanted to run and never look back, but also part of her wanted to know exactly what Kylo did for his customers. “Tea would be nice,” she said and walked to the opposite side of the island and placed the empty mason jar on the marble top.

“English breakfast, okay?” Kylo asked as he filled the two cups with steaming water.

“That’s fine.” She took the packet of tea, removed the bag, and dipped it into her cup. “Do you have any honey?” She asked out of instinct.

Kylo snorted. Rey looked up at him, catching her joke a second too late, and then she was giggling along with him. He turned and pulled open a top cabinet and placed a honey bear on the counter. Rey picked it up and shook her head at the run-of-the-mill store brand honey. “It’s obvious now that you clearly don’t care about honey.”

He smirked and picked up the honey bear to squeeze some into his teacup. “Obviously.”

They were quiet again, and Rey took a sip from her cup. “So, tell me again what you do.”

Kylo set down his cup and twisted it a few times on the countertop. “By education, I’m a massage therapist. I did that for a few years and then it kind of evolved into this,” he gestured to the room off to his left.

“And by ‘this’, you mean making women orgasm for money.”

“Yes.”

Rey cupped her face in her hands. “I’m such an idiot. Surely this sort of misunderstanding has happened before.”

“Not often. My business is mostly word of mouth since what I’m doing is not technically legal.”

Her mind was spinning. “But my friend said that she signed us up for an email list at the farmers market.”

Kylo chuckled. “Your friend set you up then.”

“Rose,” Rey cursed.

“My offer stands,” Kylo said, and then took another sip of tea.

“Your offer?”

“I will refund your money—unless…”

His gaze drifted over to the room again, and Rey let hers follow. She looked back at Kylo and saw how his large hands made the teacup look like it was from a child’s playset, and she thought about what those hands could do to her.

Her expression must have made him think he had gone too far, because he held his hands up in the air in surrender. “It could be a regular massage. I keep my license up. But you have already signed the consents, so if you wanted more, all you would have to do is ask.”

Rey bit her lip and thought for a long minute. Rose had set this up for a reason. Sure, it had been a while since Rey had a boyfriend, but that is why she kept a variety of toys available. Looking back over Kylo, Rey had to admit that letting that man bring her to orgasm seemed thrilling. She downed the rest of her tea like she wished it was a stiff drink and squared her shoulders. “Let’s keep it PG and see how things play out.”

Kylo smiled and picked up her cup to place it in the sink. “How about PG-13, since technically you need to be topless.”

Rey blushed but nodded.


	2. The Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming along this cheeky journey with me. I am so pleased to gift this fic to such an amazing woman in our fandom!! 
> 
> Also, thank you to my Beta...without her, yall would be reading a completely different chapter because my errors were so bad this time around. 🤦🏻♀️ Thank you, H. ❤️
> 
> Now on to the porn!

**The Keeper**

Kylo led Rey into the massage room. “You can put your things over on that chair, or there is a basket next to it,” he said while pointing across the room. “There are towels here if you want to lay on your stomach on the table and place a towel over your—uh—lower parts.”

Rey scanned the room and nodded along with Kylo’s instructions as she bit her lip and tried to slow her racing heart. 

“You can leave your panties on—cause it’s a regular massage—right,” he stammered, and then turned to leave the room. 

She almost felt sorry for Kylo. He must be used to his clients being eager to get naked and on his table. Rey watched him close the doors behind him before she walked across the room and set her bag on the chair. The mason jars clinked together in her tote, and she had to stifle a laugh about her predicament--she also had to remember to kill Rose when she saw her friend again. 

The room was warm from the fire, and Rey picked up a towel to press over her bare chest as she moved towards the table in the middle of the room. There was a crisp white sheet on the table already, and she crawled atop it and tried to cover her bottom with the towel. 

Her heart was still pounding in her chest even though she told herself, “This is just a massage. You have had them before. Nothing different about this time.”

But there was one significant difference, and it happened to be how her mind wandered to just how good Kylo would make her body feel. She shook that thought off as there was a knock on the door, and she heard Kylo’s deep voice.

“You ready?”

“Yeah,” she replied, while keeping her face down in the hole in the table. 

From this position, she could only see his feet moving around the room. Sparse sunlight, candles, and the fire lit the room. She heard the door close behind her, and Kylo came to stand next to the table. Rey jumped as the towel on her rear shifted. 

“Sorry, just covering you up a little more,” he said with a smirk in his tone. 

Rey felt her body heat, and wondered how much of her ass and yellow polk-a-dot underwear were sticking out.

She jumped again when Kylo laid a large hand on the back of her thigh. “I’m going to use oils on you. They should absorb into the skin, or I have a shower that clients use if they want to wash up before getting redressed.”

Rey could only nod as she felt his hand leave her body. She saw his feet move towards the buffet cabinet to her left, and heard the sound of glass jars clinking together. 

He came back over to the table, and adjusted her towel again. “I’m going to touch you now, Rey. I’m going to assess where you are holding tension, and we will try to get those areas worked out.”

“Okay,” she breathed out, and bit her lip with anticipation of getting his hands back on her skin. 

Goosebumps spread over her arms and legs as Kylo’s fingertips pressed into the cords of muscle on her back. He pushed around her shoulders, and then down to her lower back again. With a hum, he fingered a spot that Rey knew she pulled out in the garden last weekend. 

His hands were gone from her far too soon, but then she felt his oiled hands press into her calf and drag up to the back of her knee. Out of instinct, she giggled at his light touch, and her leg kicked. “Someone’s ticklish,” he chuckled, and pulled her leg back down before shifting the towel covering her rear. 

“Sorry,” Rey whispered. The room was so quiet that she almost felt bad for speaking. 

Kylo’s hands were back on her, and pushed down with more pressure as he slid his thumbs up the back of her knee again and onto her thigh. “Better?” He asked.

Rey tried to suppress the groan that grew in her throat and nodded her head. Kylo found a few tender areas on her hamstrings, and then moved to gather the bottle of oil. “Tell me if I’m going too hard, or you need me to stop.”

“Okay—“ 

He started at her feet, his hands warm and slick. He dug his thumbs into her soles and ran his fingers between her toes. Rey had no idea how much tension she was holding in her damn feet, but she felt her whole body starting to relax. Kylo worked her ankles and calves, but stopped at the backs of her knees again. 

Shifting his position, Kylo picked up her left hand first and rubbed it in the same manner he had her feet. She felt like putty in his hands as he worked up her arms to her shoulders. He moved to stand at the head of the massage bed and continued working her neck and shoulders. Rey couldn’t think about how if she just lifted her head—that she would directly face with his—nope, she did not think of that at all. 

His fingers worked magic on her shoulder blades and down her spine. As his thumbs ran up her backbone, his fingers skimmed the sides of her chest, and her breath hitched. She hoped that he couldn’t tell that she was wet, and that she was desperate to rub her thighs together. 

“Let’s work on those hamstrings,” his voice, spoken so low, vibrated in her bones. 

Nothing prepared Rey for Kylo’s large hands encompassing her thighs and pressing divots into her skin. His thumbs moved up the inside of her legs, pulling them apart as he went, and Rey was sure that if he looked, Kylo would see that she soaked through her panties. Rey’s body betrayed her on his second turn up her thighs, and she groaned and rolled her hips. 

Kylo’s movements stopped, his fingers squeezing the tender flesh of her thighs. “You doing alright up there?”

Rey’s eyes popped open as she stared at the floor and wished that it would open and swallow her whole. “Yeah—just you—uh—hit a tender spot.”

He chuckled quietly and ran his thumbs up to her thighs again. “I’ll take note and try to be careful of that sensitive area.”

“Thanks,” she sighed, but then moaned as Kylo’s thumbs kneaded the cleft of her asscheeks. This man’s hands were made for sin, and Rey bit her lip to tamper down the urge to beg him just to do whatever was in the damn waiver she signed. 

Feeling a little braver and not wanting her massage to end, Rey took a deep breath before propping herself up on her elbows, looking over her shoulder at Kylo, who stood at the far side of the bed. “Can you, maybe, do the front?”

She shifted her hips so she was lying on her side, and Kylo was not subtle about letting his gaze drop to her exposed chest. Rey’s breasts were small on her athletic build. Even in low cut tops, she never felt endowed enough to turn heads, but she felt a flutter in her stomach as Kylo licked his bottom lip while taking her in. 

“The front,” he replied, still looking over her body. “Sure. Go ahead and rollover.”

Rey shifted to her back, and the towel that had covered her bottom slid to the floor. The room was warm from the fire, but her pert nipples puckered when exposed to the air and Kylo’s keen eye. She clenched her fists at her sides to prevent herself from crossing her arms over her chest. She loved her body—or at least tried to—so she had nothing to be embarrassed about, and Kylo didn’t seem displeased to see her laid out on his table. 

“Not a whole lot of larger muscle groups on this side, but I’m sure we can find something to loosen.” Kylo held the bottle of oil again, but instead of pouring it onto her body, he cupped it into his palm and then let the sweet-smelling oil slip off his fingertips and drizzle onto her skin. 

Each drop made Rey’s body jump, and goosebumps spread over her arms and chest. “Cold?” Kylo asked with a smirk as he let the oil drip onto her stomach. 

“No, just sensitive.”

“I can see that.”

Rey bit her tongue and looked up at the ceiling as Kylo again started at her feet and, taking less time, moved up to the thighs. His large hands wrapped around her hips as his thumbs pressed into the tendons between her legs and torso. She whimpered and squirmed under his touch, and she wanted to scream for him to take off her panties already. 

But she was in control of all of this. If Rey wanted him to go further, she would have to make the first move. 

He moved to the side of the bed, and at first, his fingers just barely skimmed her toned stomach. Her muscles jumped with the light touch, and her breaths came more quickly. Then his thumbs pressed below her rib cage, traced it up to her sides, and went to work on her arms again. 

Her nipples were so hard that she swore they were screaming just as loudly as her pussy for attention. Kylo was at the head of the bed again, and working her shoulders and neck. He smoothed a palm down her sternum and fanned out his fingers on the way back up, so they just ghosted the tips of her breasts. Rey thought there was no way she could hide how her hips moved and her thighs pressed together. 

Looking up, Rey met Kylo’s eyes, and there was something in his expression, a burning that she felt too, as if they were both waiting for the other to cave. His hands moved down her rib cage and back up her sternum, caressing her breasts without even touching them. 

They held each other’s gaze the entire time, and as Rey finally swallowed her fear, she slid her thumbs into the hem of her panties and started to push them down her legs. Kylo caught the movement immediately, and his eyes snapped between her bare core and her burning gaze. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, and ran his hand down the center of her chest again. 

Rey bit her lip and nodded. 

“I need to hear you say it. I need you to say yes.”

She swore she felt her pussy clench at his need for consent. “Yes.”

“Thank fuck,” Kylo sighed, and finally cupped her breast and pulled at one nipple while massaging the other. “You are so responsive. I was dying to see you like this.”

Rey whined as his right hand slid down her oiled body, and his sizable middle finger split her pussy lips to feel how ready she was for him. “Oh, sweetheart. Look at all that pretty honey you’ve made for me.”

His smile was not mocking, and Rey rolled her hips to press her core into his hand. “You have very skilled hands,” she replied. 

Kylo’s smile turned wolfish. “You have no idea,” he said, and swirled the pad of his finger around her clit. 

He stood at the side of the massage table and guided her to let her legs fall apart so he could have better access to her cunt as he continued to play with her tits. Rey almost felt too wet with the oil as his fingers skimmed over her pussy and teased her entrance. 

“How are you doing, sweetheart?” Kylo asked as he flicked her clit with his finger.

Rey’s body twitched each time he touched her, and she groaned. “I’m okay,” she panted and held onto the table for dear life. 

“You have to tell me if it’s too much or if you need me to stop. Do you understand?”

Rey nodded. 

“You have to say it, Rey.”

“Yes. I Understand.”

“Good,” Kylo smirked as he sank two fingers into her cunt. “Damn, sweetheart. Your little cunt is so tight around my fingers.”

“Shit,” Rey cried out, sitting up on her elbows to look at how his fingers were splitting her open. His fingers had to be bigger than her favorite dildo, since she had to breathe and focus on adjusting to him. Kylo pressed the heel of his palm against her clit and moved just enough to stimulate her while waiting to feel her inner walls relax around his fingers. 

He pressed his hand to her sternum again and pressed her back down. “Relax. I want your whole body to feel it when I make you come.”

Rey threw her arms up over her face as she felt Kylo’s finger curl and start to rub at the texture on the front of her pussy. He was looking for her g-spot, and it seemed like seconds later, she felt the jolt of pleasure cause her to bow her back and moan so loudly that she would feel embarrassed in any other situation. 

“There we are,” Kylo cooed, and poured more oil onto Rey’s chest before rubbing it in with his left hand. “Has anyone ever made you squirt before, sweetheart?”

She kept her face covered and felt her cheeks heat. “No.”

“Would you like for me to make you squirt, Rey?”

She looked down at him as he continued to slowly rub her, and let her eyes roam from his strong forearm up to his face. “Is it gross? Messy?”

Kylo frowned, pulling his fingers from her pussy, and running his fingers up to pinch her clit between his knuckles. “No, it’s not. It’s beautiful, and I would love it if you would squirt for me.”

His fingers were slipping back inside of her cunt and stroking her g-spot. “Yes! Yes—okay—fuck.”

“Good girl,” he said with a smirk and stepped away from her. He chuckled when Rey whimpered at him once again removing his fingers from her, but then sucked in a breath when she saw him pull a bullet vibrator from the console that also held the oils. 

“These are sterilized between clients,” he reassured her as he twisted the base of the vibe, and a high-pitched buzzing filled the room. His right hand ran up the inside of her thigh again as he petted her cunt. “Remember to tell me to stop if you need a break.”

Rey nodded, but then groaned when his two thick fingers filled her again. She was so wet, and his pumping fingers caused a sucking noise to join the buzz of the vibrator that Kylo was moving towards her clit. 

The first touch of the metal bullet was cold, and Rey jumped as the vibrations sent a shock wave through her. Kylo was making lazy passes with it just over her hood, and she squirmed to get the pressure where she needed it. “Not yet, sweetheart,” he murmured once more, and traced her core with the vibe. 

His fingers kept tempo on her g-spot. Rey felt her wetness drip down the cleft of her ass and onto the table. She couldn’t remember a time she had been this turned on, and she swore that if any man could make her squirt, it was going to be Kylo. 

She was seeing him through lust-drunk eyes. His white shirt clung to his body, and she watched the muscles in his arms strain and ripple with his efforts. With both of his hands busy, he would flick the hair out of his eyes every few minutes so he could look up at her face and see what she could only assume was an expression of someone desperately in need of release. 

“You’re ready now, Rey. It’s going to seem like I’m being rough with you, but you can take it, and then you will squirt for me. Okay?”

Rey remembered that she had to use her words. “Yeah—okay—yeah.”

Kylo placed his left palm flat on her pubic bone, and held the vibe with his thumb and forefinger over her clit. He pressed down on her, and Rey whined at the need to move her hips and being unable to. “Okay, sweetheart. Here we go.”

Her eyes went wide with alarm as Kylo started to aggressively pump his arm up and down, rocking his fingers that were still deep in her cunt up against her g-spot. Rey never had anything move that quickly within her, and her body felt overwhelmed with the explosion of signals coming from the nerve endings in her core. 

It seemed like the next second pressure was building, more intense than any other orgasm she’d experienced. “Fuck!” Her voice was high-pitched and pleading. Kylo kept his pace, and Rey couldn’t think about what he was doing to her pussy as he flicked the hair out of his eyes again, and she watched a drop of sweat travel down his temple. 

“You’re going to come soon, Rey. I can feel it. You just need a little push—“ He shifted the vibe on her clit and curled his fingers just slightly, and then Rey was cursing. 

“Jesus fucking Christ! Fuck—I’m—I’m—“

Rey came hard. She couldn’t think about the fluid gushing from her pussy. Her body shook and tensed as Kylo removed the vibe and used his fingers to ride out her orgasm. 

“What a good girl. I knew you could do it. Such a nice, tight pussy covering my table and floor in that sweet honey.” He pulled his fingers from her still fluttering cunt to pet her engorged lips, and chuckled as her body jumped each time he passed over her clit. 

As he walked around the massage table, Rey could see that there were wet spots across his chest and right shoulder, and she couldn’t be bothered to care. His hand ran up from her cunt to her stomach and then came to rest on her chest, where he started to knead her breasts slowly. 

“You still have twenty minutes of your session left if you would like—“

“Oh—yeah—“ Rey interrupted him as she rolled slightly to her side. Her hand was pulling down the waistband of his white linen pants before she could think better of it, and was surprised when his thick and half-hard cock sprang free in front of her face. 

Her hand wrapped around him and Rey was already moving in to place her lips around Kylo’s cock head when she looked up at him through her lashes. His expression was not what she expected. His eyes were large with shock, and his cheeks were flushed bright pink. 

“Was I not supposed to—“ she started, and then pulled away from him and attempted to cover her chest. “Do you not want me to—“

“Fuck.” Kylo cursed, and took a small step towards the table. His cock had hardened and was sticking out proudly between them. He reached for Rey, but hovered his hands just over her skin, as if he was scared to touch her. 

“It’s not that I don’t want you to—I would fucking love it, I’m sure of it. But I never expect my clients to reciprocate.”

Rey buried her face in her hands and pulled her knees up to her chest. “I’m such an idiot. I’m so sorry.” She finally looked at him again, “You must think I’m such a creep. Touching you without your consent.”

Kylo laid his hand on her shoulder and rubbed soothing circles on her back. A soft smile was on his face, and he looked down at his still exposed cock. “I hate to pull the guy card, but I think it’s pretty obvious that I had no issue with you touching me, and someone down there still seems excited about it.” He looked back up and held her gaze. “Again, I’m not expecting anything, but there is something about you…” he took in a shuddering breath. “I consent. If you want to—I want you to.”

She blushed, and felt like all the air had been stolen from the room. “You’re just saying that. I’m sure women throw themselves at you all the time.”

He smirked. “They do, but you are the only one that has me wanting more.”

Rey swallowed. “You want more—with me?” She bit her lip and reached her hand back down to wrap around his cock. Her fingers barely touched around his girth as she stroked him from base to tip. 

Kylo’s eyes slid closed as he shivered, and had to lean forward to grip the massage table with both hands to keep himself steady. “Every time you bit that lip, I wondered how they would feel. When I made you come on my fingers, I wanted it to be my cock.”

“Well,” Rey started as she slid from the table and knelt on the towel that she knocked to the floor earlier. As she moved, so did Kylo. “Perhaps you can find out,” she looked up at him as she spoke, and with his cock still in her hand, Rey kissed the underside of his head. 

“Gorgeous,” he whispered in awe, and ran his hand through her hair. 

“Mmm,” she hummed, and wrapped her lips around his cock. 

Rey wasn’t the one-night stand type of girl. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy sex, and indeed wouldn’t look down on those that were freer with their sexual relationships, but Rey felt like she needed to have a connection with someone before they went to bed together. So being down on her knees with Kylo’s cock half down her throat was entirely out of character for her, but there wasn’t a cell in her body that regretted what she was doing. 

He told her how pretty she looked with his cock in her mouth and gently pulled her head towards him as she gagged around his tip. Even on her knees, being with Kylo made her feel powerful. Perhaps it was his filthy words or that she made this mountain of a man crumble with a swirl of her tongue, but Rey wanted him for more than just twenty minutes. 

His pre-cum was thick in her mouth, and she swallowed it down with another kiss to his cock head. Kylo growled and pulled her up onto her feet. He held her jaw and searched her eyes for a long moment. With a twitch of her jaw in acknowledgment, his lips pressed to hers. 

Rey felt overwhelmed by his kiss. Kylo’s lips were full and demanding, and his tongue searched her mouth as if he was trying to lap at his own taste. His hands roamed her body and slid between her legs to swipe along her wet core. 

“I would really like to fuck you.”

She groaned and pressed against his body and caused his fingers to slide deeper into her core. 

Kylo hummed into their kiss and then licked her lips. “You are going to use your words. I won’t take you unless you tell me I can.”

Rey rocked her hips against his hand and looked up at his open and pleading expression. “Yes, Kylo. I want you to fuck me.”

He kissed her hard and then dipped down to throw her over his shoulder before starting towards the doors. 

“Where are you taking me?” Rey asked as they entered the bright kitchen and started towards the front of the house. Sunlight poured through the windows, and she felt only slightly embarrassed at being carried through the house completely nude. 

“I wasn’t lying when I told you that I never do this with clients, and there is no way I would take you in that room.” His grip tightened on her thigh as he started up the stairs. “I’m taking you to bed, sweetheart. I lady like you deserves to be fucked in bed.”

The next moment, Rey was deposited on a soft mattress. She looked around the room with its cream-colored walls, large dark wood four-poster bed, and dark blue quilt under her. Kylo stood in front of her, and she watched with interest as he took off his shirt and kicked off his pants along with his sneakers. 

The man was beautiful with his pale skin over toned muscle. The dark moles continued down his torso, and Rey admired his strong thighs and proud cock. She had no idea how that thing was going to fit in her—it had been a while since she had a sexual partner, and none of them had ever been that large. 

Kylo moved towards her and crawled over her body to press skin to skin and kiss her again. Rey squirmed as his cock slotted against her core, and she groaned as he pushed friction against her clit. “I have an implant,” she said as Kylo kissed down her neck. 

“I’m clean. Haven’t been with anyone since the last time I got tested, but I can use a condom if that would make you more comfortable,” Kylo replied and kissed along her collar bone on his way to her tits. 

Rey threaded her hands into his hair as he took her nipples into his mouth one at a time. She had never been this spun up—she had never needed someone as badly as she needed Kylo. She pulled on his hair, and his lips came away from her breast with a wet pop. “Can I be on top?” She asked as her chest heaved to catch her breath. 

Kylo smiled. “Anything you want, sweetheart.”

He moved over her and moved a few pillows until he was sitting at the head of the bed. Rey followed him and crawled into his lap. She was thankful that she already had one intense orgasm and thought that perhaps that would prepare her to take him. “I’m going to need to go slow,” she remarked and stroked his cock that stood at attention between them. 

“Take all the time you need,” he answered and took her hips in his hands to rub soothing circles into her skin. 

Rey took a deep breath and then positioned him at her entrance. Just his clock head felt huge as she sank onto it a few times. Her pussy was so slick that he slid along, with the only resistance being the muscles of her core. 

“God, Rey. I knew you would be tight. You could hardly take my fingers and look at you working so good to take my cock.”

No one had ever talked to her like this. She had rolled her eyes at it when it happened in porns, but as she continued to stretch around Kylo’s cock, the words coming from her mouth made her feel powerful and like she could take all of him—like she could take everything from him if she just kept going. 

Kylo kissed her anywhere he could reach as Rey continued to ride his cock and take inch after inch of him. Finally, with a relieved sigh, she settled onto his thighs. Rey had never felt so full in all of her life. She could have sworn that she felt every vein, bump, and curve of his cock as her core clenched around him. He twitched within her, rubbing against her cervix, and Rey sucked in a surprised breath. She could come just like this. There wasn’t a part of her that wasn’t wholly enveloped by him. 

He pulled her hips deeper into his lap and looked down between them. “You look so beautiful stretched out like this. I knew you would feel amazing,” he thumbed her clit and moaned when it caused Rey to jerk on his cock. He pulled her back to him and kissed her lips while holding the back of her neck. “Do you think you are ready to move?”

Rey nodded her head and kissed him while she rose on her knees before she sank back down. They both groaned against the other’s lips, and soon they found a rhythm that had Rey racing towards another climax. 

Kylo held her close as she rode his cock with vigor. “Come on, sweetheart. I can feel that you are almost there. Let me feel you come.” He pressed his forehead to hers and slid his hand between them to rub his fingers roughly over her already overstimulated clit. 

Her vision when white, and her body ceased. Kylo took Rey’s hips in his large hands and pulled her into his lap, again and again, to help her ride out the blinding orgasm. She was so wet and so tight, and him moving within her felt almost impossible, but he was cursing and telling her how good she felt, and Rey never wanted to stop coming for him. 

Rey’s body turned boneless, and her head rested on Kylo’s shoulder as she kissed his neck and played with the sweat-damp hair at the back of his head. He was still moving her over and on him, chasing his release. She didn’t mind that he was using her body—everything felt so good, she had no idea that it could feel this good. 

Kylo’s movements slowed, and he grunted as she felt his cock twitch. There was a new rush of slick as he came in her. Her inside felt warm, and her core clenched around him as if asking for more. 

They were both breathless for a long time, and Rey started to feel him soften within her. She leaned back from where she had been resting on his chest and propped herself against his bent knees. Lifting up, they both hissed as he slid out of her. Her pussy felt utterly used, but she didn’t regret one second of it. 

She thought back to the start of the morning when Rey was sure that she was coming to see a beekeeper and how she had ended up being pleased and fucked within an inch of her life. Thinking back to Kylo’s affectionate words, Rey reached down and slid her fingers along her pussy, gathered the cum that was dripping out of her, and pulled her hand up between them. 

“Look at all this honey you made for me, Kylo. I guess you really did fill up my pot.” Her voice was sweet and teasing. Kylo smirked at her, but his eyes turned dark when she dipped her wet fingers into her mouth and hummed as she tasted their combined sex. 

Rey laughed as Kylo flipped them over and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and started to feel his cock hardening against her hip. She had a suspicion that they wouldn’t be leaving the bed for the rest of the afternoon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😁

**Author's Note:**

> TW: This fic is mostly fun. The only twist is that Rey has no idea she is going to an erotic massage. There is no noncon or dubcon in this fic. Everything is spelled out and Rey literally signs a consent form.  
> There are some implied sexual expectations in chapter 2, but they are hashed out between Rey and Ben and everyone is on board for the smut session. 😉
> 
> ❤️


End file.
